


#政治场合母乳喂养运动

by sevenie



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, 恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: The whole debate of whether women should be allowed to breastfeed in public is outdated.Let's argue about whether women politicians should be allowed to breastfeed in parliament.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Abigail Adams/John Adams, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Adams & Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Kudos: 2





	#政治场合母乳喂养运动

**Author's Note:**

> Founding Fathers/Mothers一代全员性转 + 美国家族不冠夫姓 + 时空是个谜 + 政客托儿所世界观   
> 恶搞向，全体人员OOC出天际   
> 政治场合母乳喂养的梗来源于空间转发，侵删。
> 
> cp：历史原配。  
> 友情向：hamburr，jeffmads，jedams

Founding Fathers/Mothers一代全员性转 + 美国家族不冠夫姓 + 时空是个谜 + 政客托儿所世界观

恶搞向，全体人员OOC出天际

政治场合母乳喂养的梗来源于一个神奇的空间转发。

cp：历史原配。

友情向：hamburr，jeffmads，jedams

人物表：

Aaron Burr（Aaron Burr）

Alexandra Hamilton（Alexander Hamilton）

Thomasina Jefferson（Thomas Jefferson）

Eli Schuyler （Eliza Schuyler Hamilton）

Angel Schuyler （Angelica Schuyler Church）

Jamie Madison（James Madison）

Joanna Adams（John Adams）

Abbott Smith（Abigail Smith Adams）

Theodosia Burr（Theodosia Burr）

Lafayette侯爵夫人（Lafayette侯爵）

Lafayette侯爵（Lafayette侯爵夫人）

*

Hamilton: Burr，您从来都不说出自己的观点，像您这样的政客无论在公共生活还是私人生活中，都是不值得信任的！

Burr：Hamilton，亲爱的女士。这是很严重的指控，这是于我人格的侮辱。我想，您应该向我道歉。

Hamilton: 我不可能记住这十五年来说的每一句话！

Burr：您对我孜孜不倦的攻击并不是我的过错。何不为您的每一次诋毁道歉呢，亲爱的女士。

Hamilton：亲爱的女士，您明明知道这是不可能的。我不会为实话道歉，我对您的攻击从来都限于政治场合，这会影响到我所有政治遗产的根基。

Burr：Alex，很高兴当初认识了你，很荣幸当年能和你一起与英国士兵作战。

Hamilton：Burr……

Burr：决斗吧，Hamilton。

*

Hamilton各种擦眼镜。

Burr绷紧了身体。

三，二，一。

Hamilton扔偏了。

而按照标准程序，Burr准确地扔了Hamilton一脸冰激凌。

Hamilton：这是三球冰激凌吗，啊！我的脑子要冻僵了！

Burr：哈哈哈哈！

Van Ness：您应该走了，互扔冰激凌的决斗在这个州已经被列为非法，警察马上就要来逮捕你们了。

Burr：哈哈哈哈！Hamilton，你这个疯子！你活该！你就那么想知道我的观点吗？！（一边大笑一边被拽走）

Hamilton：Burr，好像……坏掉了……（喃喃自语）天呐，Aaron Burr居然疯了，她疯了！这是我的错吗？

（太阳出来了，融化的冰激凌从她的脸颊流下）

（Hamilton划船离开，悄悄回到家中）

Eli Schuyler：Alexandra Hamilton！

Hamilton：亲爱的Eli，请你听我解释……

Angel Schuyler：呵呵。

Hamilton：Angie你怎么也在？

Angel：Alex，这已经是你背着我们参加的第四十二次决斗了，玉米、番茄、奶酪、橡皮鸭……这次又是冰激凌？你知道这会让我弟弟多困扰吗？你还是好自为之吧。

Eli：（哭了）你一点也不考虑我们这个家吗？即使你不在乎我，你也要考虑孩子们。Philip上次都被冻伤了……你这个当母亲的还教育他呢，自己一次次跑去决斗。又是冰激凌决斗，如果你被冻傻了怎么办？！

Hamilton：Eli我当然在乎你……我知道你还在生我的气，都是我的错……

Eli：你一年都不许吃冰激凌。

Hamilton：Eli！Eli！不！这太残忍了！

Eli：是你自己嚷嚷了十年要健康饮食的，我在督促你。和决斗没有关系。（转身离去）

Angel：你今晚就会给她吃的，哼。（小声）

Eli：Angie，你闭嘴！我听到了！

Hamilton：我是不是真的胖了。（蛋花泪）

Angel：诚实是一种美德，没错。而你认为谨言算不上美德，但其实它非常有用。学着点，Alex。

Hamilton：别拐弯抹角了！你们就是觉得我胖了！你们只是考虑到我的心情才不说！为什么所有人都在欺骗我？这个世界是如此的虚伪。呜呜呜呜呜！（跺脚离去）

Angel：为什么人们总是这么情绪化？

（远处，Eli：哥你别理她了！让她自己闹！）

*

报纸纷纷谴责Aaron Burr和Alexandra Hamilton之间的冰激凌决斗，反决斗人士借题发挥。介于Hamilton已经退出了政治舞台，这件事对Burr的影响更大一些。她总是谨言慎行不树敌，现在人们可算是终于抓住了她的把柄，小报对她的真实性格大做文章。然而，这件事还未掀起更大的风浪，就立马被一个令人震惊的法律提案盖过了风头——又或者说，汇合成了沙尘暴。

Jefferson：Burr疯了。

Madison：是的。

Jefferson：Burr疯了。

Madison：是的。

Jefferson：Burr疯了。

Madison：你已经说第三次了，Jefferson女士。

Jefferson：Burr疯了。

（五分钟后）

Jefferson：Burr疯了。（目光呆滞）

Madison：Thomasina Jefferson，请你不要再复读了。我要开始担心你了。

Jefferson：Burr疯了。

Madison：……

Jefferson：Hamilton到底干了什么？！

她们的桌前摆着一份早晨刚送到的报纸，特大字号的头版标题中，每一个字母都是大写：

“Burr女士发起 #政治场合母乳喂养运动！”

*

远在马塞诸塞州，昆西。

早餐桌前，Adams的眼镜直接从鼻子上滑落。她的脸涨得通红，也不知道是被气的还是怎样。

和她一同退出政坛的丈夫Smith感兴趣地看了她一眼。

Adams：不知廉耻！堕落！这个国家还有信仰吗？！还有伦理道德吗？！这是进步吗？！公共场合的母乳喂养设施问题还没个准头呢，现在给我来这个？这算是进步吗？这种提案是谁提的？Alexandera Hamilton？！她不是声称已经退出政治生活了吗？我就知道！我就知道！不可理喻，哗众取宠！！！！（气炸）

Abbott (Abby) Smith：（淡定地拿起另一份报纸）亲爱的，我看到《观察家日报》的标题里写了，这个是Aaron Burr的提案。

Adams：（震惊）亲爱的先生，我觉得我已经年老到听力不好了……你刚才说Burr？哪个Burr？！Aaron Burr？！！

Abby：没错。

Adams：（抢过丈夫手中的报纸）她疯了吗……等等，Abby，是不是我疯了？这一切都是我的幻觉？

Abby：你没疯，亲爱的女士，但是请你不要再咆哮了。（他伸头张望了一下）外面的牛全都被你吓跑了。

Adams：我难以相信Burr会搞出这种提案，这已经不是争议性极大的问题了……她疯了吗？还是说Burr又和Hamilton勾搭一气了？

Abby：我每次都觉得，你们这些人已经把Hamilton变成了一个梗。

Adams：难以置信！不可理喻！全然的堕落！

Abby：（仔细地读着文章中对于提案的引用）其实我觉得她说的挺有道理的，这是划时代的思想。没想到Burr居然是这样的政客，我有些理解为什么她之前一直隐藏锋芒了。

Adams：Abby？！

（五十分钟的讨论之后）

Abby：你现在的想法是？

Adams：Abby，你是不是觉得我已经变成了一个老古董。你是不是更喜欢现在那些年轻政客了？

Abby：（翻白眼）你怎么戏那么多，Madam. A？你不要每次被我说服，然后又觉得不好意思，就在这里胡说八道。

Adams：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！（继续看报纸）我迫不及待地想知道Jefferson的表情了，Burr不管怎么说也算是她政党里的人，现在在她眼皮底下弄出这样的运动……笑死我了！

Abby：我还以为我们永远都不会提起你的南方女孩了呢！

Adams：那不提了！

Abby：你应该给她写信。

Adams：不！她几年没给我写了，而且上次，就五月那次，你给她写信，她只回你不回我！qwq

Abby：……那极有可能是因为给她写信的人是我，不是你。

Adams：这不是一个表态吗？你写和我写有区别吗？

Abby：（心里暗自高兴）我亲爱的，那还是有很大区别的。

Adams：她还说，哼，“即使和政治事件相关，在我的看法中，还是给我的私人友谊带来了不幸的影响。这留下的伤害，比我获得的快乐还要多”。她就是要和我绝交的意思，我看得懂！她就是在指责我！我都还没有指责她呢！我后来才知道她让报社攻击我！她居然这么对我，这是政治攻击吗？

Abby：Johanna，你没去Jefferson的总统上任仪式。我们都没有去。而且，你其实可以告诉她你也受伤了，你知道的。

Adams：（充耳不闻）呜呜呜我讨厌我自己！我讨厌这个世界！我不喜欢这个世纪，我好想回到大陆会议的时候！

Abby：你可以把这些都写进信里。

Adams：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜她就是恨我！

Abby：……（心想：算了，还是等她冷静下来再说吧）

*

Theodosia读到了报纸：哦，Mama！好样的！

*

远在法国的Lafayette侯爵夫人读到了报纸。

Lafayette侯爵夫人：Burr？哈哈哈哈，我就知道你不是个简单的淑女，真不错。

Lafayette侯爵：不过，美利坚议会还没设立规定完善公共场合母乳喂养的设施吗？都这个世纪了？

Lafayette侯爵夫人：（摇头）还有奴隶制的问题，唉，拖延可不是个好习惯，女生们先生们。

*

昏暗的房间里，Jefferson趴在办公桌上，在纸上涂鸦。她看着木质桌板上淡淡的刻痕，用发散思维想着，Adams是不是也曾在趴这里因为政务上的困境而烦恼？是不是有一条刻痕就是她划的？不，她不会这么破坏公物的……应该？

————

亲爱的女士，

A女士！Adams。（用上了不同字体）Adams。Adams。是我疯了吗？

是Burr疯了。

绝对是Hamilton干的。

Burr疯了。

政治场合母乳喂养。

Burr疯了。

Madison说要是我再在她耳边念叨这句话她就要掐死我。她好狠的心呐。

我知道你不会这么对我的。（墨团）

你会吗？

你不会的，因为你不理我了。对不起。我讨厌我。我恨我自己。（乱涂）

Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。（墨团）Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。Burr疯了。（墨团）你还说我是理想主义者，可Burr！她真是一鸣惊人。

对不起。一切都没有什么意义了。

我的头发不红了。小时候的我会很高兴的，但现在我想让我的红头发回来。

转椅的机关是这样的（涂鸦）。我想要一种这样的冰激凌机（涂鸦）。

我很抱歉。我不知道我在写什么。

永远喜欢和尊敬你的

Th: （墨团）Jefferson

—————

当Jefferson回过神来的时候，她的废弃文件背面已经出现了一封这样的信。

而桌上出现了一颗番茄脑袋。

她整个人都在发烫，心里想道，这都是些什么呀！太令人尴尬了……

鬼使神差地，Jefferson把这个草稿纸规规矩矩地叠好、放进信封，还在收信人那里写了Adams的地址和名字。

她开始想象Adams看到这封信后的反应，然后自顾自笑起来。

*

Madison本来在美美地吃早餐。

Madison是个工作狂，她喜欢在吃饭的时候谈论工作，但这不意味着她能够接受在吃饭的时候被拉去工作——不然她当初就去医学院了。

Madison现在很饿，很生气。她冷漠地看着Jefferson抓狂。

Madison：你要拦截已经寄出去的邮件？

Jefferson：（头发蓬乱）（穿着睡袍）对！

Madison：你是总统。

Jefferson：我是总统，所以是可以的吧？就说有机密文件泄漏了！

Madison：信件上没写机密？

Jefferson：没有！

Madison：那就不行。你知道这种事情传出去会对你的声誉有什么影响吗？这种事真的需要我来和你解释吗？

Jefferson：那是个草稿纸！我只是随便包的！结果他们以为这是正式信件直接寄走了！这些人怎么回事啊！

Madison：你会犯下这样的错误……令人印象很深刻。

Jefferson：那是我自己的信！我就不能撤回我自己的信吗？

Madison：不是谁的信的问题。是公权力不能筛查私人信件的问题。你想被攻击为“两面派”吗？

Jefferson：完了。全完了。我的一生都完了。我再也没有脸见任何人了。我恨这个世界，我恨我自己。

Madison：……

Jefferson：我是笨蛋。

Madison：你到底写了什么？你的犯罪记录吗？

Jefferson：Madison，这不是开玩笑的时候。

Madison：你犯罪了吗？你自首了？

Jefferson：不！

Madison：对方是你信任的人吗？不会告发你的那种？

Jefferson：我没犯罪，Madison！而且，对的，她是的。

Madison：那我看不出有什么要紧的。

Jefferson：全完了。

Madison：我要去吃早饭了，Good day, Ma’am.

*

公共场合的母乳喂养设施问题在一年内火速得到了解决。

然而，政治场合母乳喂养的提案在半个世纪之后还是没有通过。不过这已经是后话了。

Hamilton：没想到你居然是这样的人。Burr，我向你道歉。

Burr：你想知道我的新想法吗，Hamilton？

Hamilton：想。

Burr：我不会告诉你的。

Hamilton：Aaron Burr！

Burr：你就是自己好奇所以才总是针对我，我就知道！真抱歉，世界不是围着你转的！

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我写了什么玩意。


End file.
